Time For Miracles
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: Laurent, famous celeberty. Jasper, regular 18 year old. What happens when Jazz gets tired of being one of Laurent's secrets because he's afraid of ruining his image. JasperxLaurent one-shot.


**Author's Note: JazzyxLaurie one-shot. Second one ever posted! Yea! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper, Laurent, Victoria, James, Rose, or Adam Lambert's Song Time for Miracles.**

**Enjoy!**

"Jazzy come on be reasonable." I followed my dirty blond boyfriend to our room.

"Be reasonable? How can I be reasonable? You're embarrassed by me!"

That's our usual fight. I am the most well known musician in the world and Jasper…well. He's a regular 18 years old….dating a 25 year old. My record company thought that it would be so perfect to tell the public that I was dating my friend James just as I was about to tell them about Jasper. James….where do I begin. Well, like me, he's a star. We went on tour together and now well…apparently we're dating.

"I am not."

"Then why won't you tell anyone about us? Why do you have to pretend you're dating that asshole James?"

"Because it's better for my image! You know that! We went on tour together so the company thought it would be better instead-…"

"Instead of what? Telling the world you're with some random kid?"

That's where he's always wrong. Jasper means the world to me. I love him more than anyone and anything else. I just never got around to telling him that.

Tears started forming in his emerald eyes when I didn't respond. "Just forget it."

"Jazz wait! Please!"

He grabbed his bag and started for the door. "Why? So I can sit and watch you tell James how much you love him on T.V.?"

"That's acting! Jazz please!"

"I'm sorry Laurent. But if you want us to remain a secret forever then…." He sighed and opened the door. "It'll take a miracle to fix this relationship."

And with that he left. Walked out of our apartment. And walked out of my life.

I stood there in shock. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek.

"Well…then maybe it's time for miracles." I whispered, wiping it away.

I have five weeks to put this together.

I went to my studio and sat there thinking of what to write.

"I can't do this!"

"Do what?"

I looked up to see my best friend Victoria standing in the doorway. Her usual curly hair straightened.

"Nice hair. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Jazz."

"Already? Who told you?"

"My best friend…..his sister."

I sighed. "Rose."

"Yup. So….what are you doing?"

"Trying to write a song for Jazz but I can't find any inspiration."

"Well…just think of him. What you want to tell him. What he means to you, things like that."

"Yea…but I still need the tempo."

"Make it slow and sweet. Play it on the piano! He'll love it!"

"How do you know that?"

"Cus I know everything. Now go!"

I went and sat at my piano, pulled my dreads back and tied them into a loose ponytail, and started writing and playing.

The five weeks came and went with nonstop working. The lyrics and notes were finished and the concert was in two days.

"Hey Tori!"

"What?"

"Do me a favor."

**Night of the Concert**

Tori promised me that she would have Jasper here before I went on.

I looked out to the crowd every few minutes hoping Jasper's face would magically appear from the ocean of fans.

"Laurent!" my manager called.

"Yes?"

"You're on."

"Wh-What? No I can't be. Not yet I'm waiting for someone!"

"I don't care! GO!" He pushed me onto the stage where a crowd of silence turning into hundreds of screaming teenage fans.

I sat at the grand piano in the center of the stage and pulled the mike towards me.

"Hey! How're you doing tonight?"

Another roar of screams.

"Great!"

6 songs later I ended up at my piano again for the final song.

"This next song is for someone really close to me. I love him a lot and I hope you like it Jasper."

It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile

I looked around the audience again but still there wasn't a sign of either Jasper or Tori.

Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

I just want to be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes  
The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying…

I kept looking and looking all over the place. But there was no Jasper. I was about to give up when I caught the glimpse of bright red in the corner of my eye. Tori and Jasper were standing in the front row. Tears were rolling down Jasper's cheeks as Tori nuggied his shaggy hair. I felt a smile cross my lips as I made my way over to him during one of the instrumental solos. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto the stage with me.

…Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us  
I ain't giving up no  
Oh I ain't giving up on us

I wrapped my arms around Jazz and pulled him into my chest. "I'm sorry Jazz. But I really do love you. More than anything."

"I love you too Laurent."

He smiled as I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Hey Laurie?" He asked as I pulled away.

"Yes Jazzy?"

"Your mike is still on."

"I know."

"And we're on Live T.V."

"We're on what now?"

He laughed and grabbed my mike. "Thank you! You've been a beautiful audience! Good night!"

"What was that?"

"Years of watching you on stage."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Laurie."

With that, we shared one of our many stage kisses.

**Laurent: And I wouldn't change a thing.**

**Jasper: Really? What about the part where I left you?**

**Laurent: Ok. Maybe that part, but otherwise great story! **

**Jasper: I agree! There should be more about us!**

**Laurent: There should!**

**Author: Ok guys there will be more stories to come with you two. Gaara's Little Girl is writing GREAT ones and I'm going to try to make some good ones too. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
